Apologies, Forgiveness and Reconcilements/Gallery
Gallery Images Joseph_forgiving_his_brothers.png|Joseph revealing himself to his brothers and forgiving them. Squidward_apologizing.jpg|Squidward apologizing to SpongeBob for pulling an extremely nasty prank on him at the Krusty Krab. Nick forgives Judy.png|Nick Wilde forgiving Judy Hopps for her earlier discrimination against predators. Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-11109.jpg|Alan Parrish reconciling with his dad after finishing Jumanji. Anastasia_Dimitri_reconcile.jpg|Anastasia reconciling with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. Drake_and_Josh_reconcile_with_the_foam_finger_given_to_Josh.jpg|Drake and Josh reconciling from their foam finger argument. GoGo_comforts_Hiro.jpg|Hiro Hamada reconciling with Gogo and his team in order to work together and stop Yokai. Lilo_and_Nani_bonding_after_their_argument.jpg|Lilo reconciling with Nani after their argument about Lilo's future. RunawayAngelica-DrewHugsAngelica.JPG|Angelica Pickles apologizing to her father, Drew for wrecking his home office and running away from the Rugrats episode, "Runaway Angelica". Twilight_apologising_S1E20.png|Twilight Sparkle apologizing to Spike for blurting out his secret crush on Rarity. Spike_and_Twilight_hugging_S01E24.png|Spike hugs Twilight and apologizes to her for being jealous of Owlowiscious, while Twilight apologizes in return for not being more sensitive earlier. Trixie wearing that Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|Trixie apologising to Twilight Sparkle for being so cruel and mean to her and her best friends. Sunset_didnt_know_there_was_another_way_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer apologises to Twilight Sparkle, the other main six and the students of Canterlot High School of bullying everyone and becoming a demon and trying to take over the human world. Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png|Discord apologising to Twilight Sparkle and her friends for working with Lord Tirek to conquer the world. Gloriosa apologizes to Celestia and Luna EG4.png|Gloriosa apologises to Celestia and Luna for anything she has done. Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie Apologizing and Reconciling.png|Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle apologizing and reconciling after their earlier argument had taken too far before they could gather the Staff of Sacanas. Fizzelpop and Glitter makes amend.jpg|Glitter Drops reconciling with Tempest Shadow after she felt guilty for abandoned Tempest when they were little, they finally make amends. Princess Twilight meet Queen Novo.png|Queen Novo reconciling and gratefully thanks to Twilight Sparkle for brought Queen Novo and her fellow subjects out of hiding since the Storm King's defeat. She also seems to have forgiven Twilight for attempting to steal the pearl. On_the_Run_199.png|Amethyst and Pearl forgiving each other. S1E02B_It_turns_out_they_forgive_him.png|The Loud Sisters forgives Lincoln for a video. Kuzco_and_Pacha_reconciling.jpg|Kuzco and Pacha reconciling at the llama meadow. Makuu forgives Ono.png|Makuu forgives Ono for accidental awakening him and other crocodiles from sleep. Don Lino apologizes Lenny.png|Don Lino apologizes Lenny for his behavior, saying that he accepts him for who he is, whether he eats meat or not. Percy Polie apologizes to Zowie about saying the 3D word.png|Percy Polie apologizing to his daughter, Zowie Polie about saying the 3-D word. Buster forgives meena.png|Buster Moon reconciling with Meena after hearing her sing and decides Kevin_Party_(245).png|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran reconciling their relationship at Kevin's party. Donner sorry to rudolph.png|Donner apologizing to Rudolph for trying to hide his nose. Aguchuckiekimi.gif|Chuckie and Kimi reconciling at the Java Lava. Kane apologizes to his brother.png|Kane apologizes to his brother The Undertaker for putting him in a vegetative state two years ago. Changing_nature_5.jpg|Earl Sinclair apologizing to his family for bringing the world to an end. Sonic apologize to Amy.PNG|Sonic and his friends apologize to Amy for not helping her out and not appreciate her work she done for them Keystone_Motel_345.png|Ruby and Sapphire reconciling their relationship after Ruby apologizes to Sapphire for releasing her rage. Grey bianca.PNG|Bianca Forgiveness Gray and Defeat Ragears and Married Merida reconciling with Elinor.png|Merida apologizing to her mother Queen Elinor for their argument and breaking the spell. Violet_apologize_to_Maya.png|Violet apologizes to Maya for her bullying and her cheating before she befriending with Maya. Baloo and Morgil.jpeg|Baloo and Mowgli reconciling their friendship after celebrating their victory against Shere Khan. McDuck family hug.png|Scrooge McDuck, Webby, Huey, Dewey and Louie reconciling after defeating Magica De Spell and saving Duckberg. Dark wing and quivering .jpeg|Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard reconciling after defeating Negaduck and saving St. Canard. Marlin & Nemo reuniting.jpg|Nemo apologizes to his father Marlin for saying he hated him. Linda Forgiving Paul McCartney.PNG|Linda McCartney Forgiving Paul Because Never John Lennon At The Beatles Ending Tommy & Dil sleeptogether after reconciling and Dil learns to share.png|Tommy and Dil sleep together and reconciling and Dil learns to share. Stellaluna and the birds hug and reconcile.png|Stellaluna and the birds hug and reconcile. Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7210.jpg|Eddie Valiant apologizes to Roger Rabbit for yanking his ears too much. Tai Kamiya and Matt ishida making up for what they did and work together in order to reunite with the Digidestined.jpg|Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida reconciling for what they did and work together in order to reunite with the Digidestind. Anakinredeemed.png|Anakin Skywalker thanks his son Luke for saving him. Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-7580.jpg|Topps apologizing to Grandpa Longneck for insulting his grandson Littlefoot and he gives him some plants as a token for his efforts. Mulan.jpeg|Fa Mulan reconciling with her father, Fa Zhou after she returns from war and bring him the sword of Shan Yu and the crest of The Emperor of China. Quasi Phoebus and Esmeralda reconciling after defeating Frollo.jpg|Quasimodo, Phoebus, and Esmeralda reconciling after defeating Judge Claude Frollo. Jack Skellington forgive Santa Clause.png|Jack Skellington asks Santa Clause for forgiveness after defeating Oogie Boogie. Inside-Out-84.png|Riley Andersen and her parents reconciling after realizing that they have been miss Minnesota. Ariel hug Triton.jpg|Ariel reconciling with her father, King Triton saying that she love him. Kevin_Kate_embrace.jpg|Kevin McCallister reconciling with his mother, Kate after Kate has finally found Kevin in New York City on Christmas Eve. Homealone 4916.jpg|Kate McCallister apologizes to her son, Kevin for her past actions towards him. Woody Buzz Handshake.jpg|Woody and Buzz reconciling after defeating Sid. Parallax216.jpg|B'Elanna Torres making up with Joe Carey for what they did and working together on a fresh start. Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2875.jpg|Mufasa forgiving Simba for his actions. Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9232.jpg|King Harold apologies to Shrek and Fiona for his judgmental behavior towards their marriage. Scooby_and_Shaggy.png|Shaggy apologizes to Scooby for accidentally treating him like a trained animal and not giving him the circus credit S1-E20b-Lori_hugging_Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud and his sister Lori reconcilling in the all times especially from "Save the Date" IMG 7405.PNG|Ronnie-Anne Santiago apologizes to Lincoln Loud and admits that the reason she's been acting the way she was is because she believed that her friends would want to hang out with her if they believed she was from a big city and not a small town like Royal Woods. Belle tending the Beast's wounds.png|Beast apologizes to Belle for accidentally scaring her away. File:Curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-8428.jpg|Ted Shackleford (The Man with the Yellow Hat) apologizing to George and tells him that nothing else matters. I'm, I'm sorry.jpg|Stoick apologizes to Hiccup for disowning him, before the latter flew off with Toothless to face the Red Death. Helga reunited with Arnold.png|Hegla apologize to Arnold for her harsh and selfish behavior that make him run away to find his parents. Cindy_Lou_and_Max.jpg|Cindy Lou forgave the Grinch after he apologized to her and invite him for Christmas dinner at her home An_Yu_forgives_the_PJ_Masks_for_telling_them_go_back_to_their_world.png|An Yu forgives the PJ Masks for telling them go back to their world and not helping in getting rid of Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos. Jimmy Neutron's apologies.png|Jimmy reconciles with his parents and apologizes for not listening to them earlier about not talking to strangers. ChannelChasersPt3-607.jpg|Timmy Turner reconciling with his parents after defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi. Elmo apologizes to Zoe.jpg|Elmo apologizes to Zoe for not sharing his blanket and hurting her feelings. lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8643.jpg|Jock reconcile with Tramp after he and Trusty saving him by the Dogcatcher and now Tramp has a collar Tramp reconcile with Tramp.jpg|Scamp apologize Tramp for running away from home for to be a wild dog and his father reconcile with his son that was is too thought on him. Eddy's true shy nature ed edd eddy.jpg|Eddy apologize everyone, revealing his true shy and kind nature for the reason why he lied about his brother and why he behaved like a jerk throughout the series. Jim and Silver Hug..jpg|John Silver forgive Jim Hawkins, hugging him. S2e08a lynn s apology by fastforwardtt-dbdrgbf.png|Lynn Loud-Jr apologize to Lincoln Loud for beliveve he bad luck. atta-recouncile-with-flik.jpg|Princess Atta reconciles with Flik for a mistake of accusing him of lying to Circus Bugs as warriors. And thankging him to help to defeat the grasshoppers. aladdin-genie-hug-reconcile.jpg|Aladdin reconcile with Genie after he wishing that the same Genie is free 2-jungle_book.jpg|Ranjan's father apologizes to Mowgli for being so harsh on him timon-and-pumbaa-reconciling.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa reconcilling each other. justice ducks forgives darkwing duck.png|The Justice Ducks forgiving Darkwing Duck after the defeat of the Fearsome Five. the-sword-in-the-stone-hector-reconcile-arthur.jpg|Sir Ector apologizes Wart now named King Arthur for being too strict on him. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers apologizes to each other.jpg|Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are reconciling each other after he gave his shield back to him and for now they became partners again. Simba apologizes to Kovu.png|Simba apologizing to Kovu for selfishly exiling him from Pride Land and for being overprotective towards his daughter Kiara. April.jpg|April forgives Donatello for accidentally mutating her father and hugs him. Videos Ratchet and Clank All 4 One Cutscenes Part 12|Captain Quark and Dr. Nefarious reconciling for their harsh treatment of each other in the past. Emotional + Cute Scene from Rugrats The Movie|Tommy Pickles reconciling with his brother Dil. Family Guy - Peter Fights Homer Simpson Pt 2|Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson reconciling after their brutal chicken fight. Steven and Connie Make-Up Steven Universe|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran reconciling their relationship at Kevin's Party. Anastasia - Ending Scene|Anastasia reconciling with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. Aladdin ending collab|Aladdin apologizing to Jasmine for lying to her about being a prince. Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel - Girls to the Rescue Episode 20 "Reaching the Nexus"|Calvin Maxwell and Hayley Foster reconciling their relationship after Hayley frees Calvin from mind control. King Harold the Frog|King Harold apologies to Shrek and Fiona for his judgmental behavior towards their marriage Taran And Eilonwy Reconcile|Taran and Eilonwy reconciling with each other after a brief argument. Adventure Time - Flame Princess and Finn Moments "Bun Bun" CLIP|Finn apologize to Flame Princess when he lying to her for so long and they become friends again. Home alone Christmas tree|Kevin McCallister reconciling with his mother, Kate after Kate has finally found Kevin in New York City on Christmas Eve. Brave 2012 Sad Ending - 2nd Sunrise|Merida apologies to her mother Queen Elinor for their argument, which breaks the spell. Category:Galleries